the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Oz (Bubbles8218 Version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; In her yellow sundress on the day Mei got lost) Extras with Satsuki: Mei Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Toto Gale: Yuki (Female Westie OC) Scarecrow: Pinocchio Extra with Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Tin Man: B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) Cowardly Lion: Tiger (An American Tail) Extra with Tiger: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Ozma: Kiki (Kiki’s Delivery Service) Extra with Kiki/Billina: Jiji (Kiki’s Delivery Service) Extra companions/Tipper, Jack Pumpkinhead, and Tik-Tok: Tombo (Kiki’s Delivery Service) and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Return villain/Mombi: Hunter J (Pokemon) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) Good Witch of the South: Cinderella (1950 Version) Munchkins: Toad, Toadette, and Toads (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Munchkin Mayor: Toadsworth (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Emerald City Cabby: Roger Rabbit Horse of a Different Color: Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; As a color-changing cab) Emerald City Salon Worker: Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Emerald City Guard: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Wizardmon (Digimon) Winkie Guards: Inca Guards (The Emperor’s New Groove) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Aipom (Pokemon; But with wings) Kalidah: Tamatoa (Moana) Kiki’s parents: Aurora and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Aunt Em: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Uncle Henry: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with the Eds: The Peach Creek Kids (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy), the Jellybean Scouts (Camp Lazlo), Wreck-It Ralph, and Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) Extra Kansas Friend: Anastasia (Cinderella (1950)) Professor Marvel: Professor Oak (Pokemon) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and the Elemental Sword (With the Elemental Sword being the role of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot”) New cast New companions: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective; As the Mouse Detectives and Mouse Princess respectively, and for Basil, in honor of the late Barrie Ingham), Popple (Mario and Luigi series; As a good guy and a friendly ruffian), Chihiro Ogino, Haku (Spirited Away; With Chihiro being Satsuki and Mei’s childhood friend from Kansas and partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Haku as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garrett from “Quest for Camelot”), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; As Tiger’s wife, the Not-So-Hungry Tiger, a spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Mushu (Mulan; As the Wogglebug), Rita, Runt (Animaniacs; As the China Princess and her extra), Yuffie Kisaragi, and Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII; As the roles of Kayley and Garrett respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” except Haku will be blind instead of Vincent) Oz Fairy: Celebi (Pokemon; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Satsuki's group on their journey) Oz Fairy's outer monster form: Apocalymon (Digimon) Ruggedo the Nome King: Myotismon (Digimon; Along with his monster form, Malomyotismon, also from “Digimon”) Nome Prince: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As Myotismon's son) Myotismon’s henchmen: Demidevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Devimon, Etemon (With his Metaletemon form as his stronger form from Hunter J's potion), Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), and Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; In honor to the late Vincent Price, and in homage to “Big Hero 6,” he’ll pretend to be reformed, which Basil, Dawson, and Olivia don’t believe, and fake his death in the explosion that sadly killed Ogremon to help Myotismon’s conquest on Oz, disguised as the Phantom Mouse, since he doesn’t like being called a certain species of rodent that he actually is) Reformed henchman who will betray Myotismon and join Satsuki’s group’s side: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) New Oz friends: Bernard, Bianca (The Rescuers; As Olivia’s parents, the Mouse King and Mouse Queen; And for Bianca, in honor of the late Eva Gabor), and Ogremon (Digimon; As the Gangreen Gang’s mentor and Ace’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Ratigan) Tamatoa's rival-turned-friend: Golemon (Digimon; Reference to the Ogre from "Quest for Camelot") New Kansas friends: Squirrel Scouts (Camp Lazlo) Business tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.; In honor of the late James Coburn) Extras with Waternoose: Randall Boggs, Fungus (Monsters, Inc.), Yzma, and Kronk (The Emperor’s New Groove; In honor of the late Eartha Kitt on Yzma) New magic item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Chihiro as a gift like how Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta were given the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, and Sapphire Hat in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Yuffie) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends, old and new) 3 Myotismon's Group (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, the Phantom Mouse, and Myotismon's Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Aurora) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Haku) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, the Phantom Mouse, and Myotismon's Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-O (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Satsuki's Group, old and new members, and Fidget) 8 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Yuffie, Vincent, Chihiro, and Haku) 9 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, and Yuffie) 10 Rita's Song (Parody of "Therru's Song" from "Tales from Earthsea") (Performed by Rita) 11 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Haku) 12 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Satsuki) 13 True to Your Heart (From "Mulan") (Performed by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder, first end credits song) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, second end credits song) 15 RAIN (From "Mary and the Witch's Flower") (Performed by Sekai no Owari, third end credits song) 16 The Prayer End Credits Version (Performed by Celtic Woman, fourth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Yuffie's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Myotismon’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Kiki, Jiji, and Yuffie’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Haku and Vincent/Myotismon’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Mushu and Fidget/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Haku’s Origin and Blindness and Vincent's Origin Revealed/A Deal with Tamatoa Chapter 11: Myotismon’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Elemental Sword Found Again/Tamatoa’s Promise Kept Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Rita’s Poem Chapter 14: Second Ambush/The Phantom Mouse’s Identity Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Ogremon/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Haku and Vincent Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Kiki, Yuffie, Fidget, Celebi, and the Children Captured/Getting Tamatoa and Golemon’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited Chapter 19: Rescuing Wizardmon/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Celebi's Death and Revival Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending For gallery: Back to Oz (Bubbles8218 Version) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Bubbles8218 Version) For third and final sequel: Kiki of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies